Aurora
by burmafrd
Summary: Consequences of actions can come years later. AU of course. JK Rowling is a goddess and I am just playing.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora was a mostly happy 14 year old teen. Though thought to be older by most who met her, she did not mind the title of bookworm. Though it seemed to bother her parents, her mother in particular. It was only last year that she found out that she had a much older sister. Her parents had been in their early 40's when they had her, so that really should not have been that much of a surprise. Though it was clear that there had been something bad happen; they did not want to speak of her. Aurora was no shrinking violet and had been persistent until they gave in and told her that she had done something they could not forgive. And they would say no more about it. Aurora had been blunt and told them that if her older sister was a criminal then tell her; they had been shocked and told her that was not what happened; but they still would not say anymore. Needless to say that made Aurora very curious but she could find out no more.**

**Her best friend in school, Louise Johnson, was equally interested when Aurora told her about it. They discussed it quite a bit, but in the end just accepted that they would not find out any more. Then a girl transferred into their school; her name was Victoria Longbottom. Pretty much a bookworm like the two of them; it had not taken long for them to bond. Then Louise's father got a job offer in Ireland and they moved away; Aurora was heartbroken. Luckily Victoria took up the slack and Aurora found that while she missed Louise a lot, Victoria filled the best friend roll quite well.**

**Aurora sensed that Victoria had some secrets; something to do with her family. That naturally after a while had Aurora telling her her family secret; the mysterious sister.**

"**So she was not a criminal but they basically disowned her?"**

"**That seems to be it; but I think there is a lot more there then they want to admit to; I think they did something as well that they are not proud of."**

"**So they had you to replace her?"**

**Aurora sighed. "I think so."**

"**And you do not even know her name?" **

"**I found a picture but no name on it. I managed to hide it so they do not know I have it."**

"**I would like to see it."**

"**I'll bring it tomorrow."**

**The next day she slipped the photograph into her purse; she had a feeling if her parents found it they would take it from her. Feeling like a fugitive or spy she slunk out and headed for Victoria's.**

"**Do you have it?"**

"**Here it is."**

"**Wow you look a lot like her. Outside of your hair color; your eyes are the same color and your face is close; and you look to be about the same size. Do you know if she is a bookworm as well?"**

"**I think so; that seemed to be something that bothered my mother over the years. I must remind her of my sister."**

**Victoria looked at her shrewdly. "When you can you are going to look for her."**

"**Yep."**

**A month later Victoria showed up at Aurora's without notice; plainly agitated.**

"**Can you get that picture of your sister?"**

**Puzzled, but knowing it must be important Aurora carefully got it out of her hiding place; a loose floorboard in her closet.**

**Aurora watched as Victoria looked at the picture and gasped; then pulled out what looked like a newspaper clipping and showed Aurora both; they were the same!**

**Aurora stared at the newspaper photo; it was no doubt the same person yet she looked to be little older then her photo which she knew had to be around 15 years old, maybe more. **

"**Maybe that is her daughter; she is too young to be my sister."**

**Victoria took a deep breath. Then she looked at Aurora. "Is there any way you can find out her name?"**

**Aurora thought, then made a decision. "Come on."**

**She went out of her bedroom down the hall to the addition that connected the house with the dentist office her parents operated. It was a Sunday and her parents were out with some friends; Aurora had access to the keys and went into the office and went to the patient files.**

**Victoria looked on then realized what Aurora was doing. "Of course; your parents must have worked on her teeth at one time."**

**Aurora finished going through the files marked 'Former Patients.' "Nothing here."**

**Victoria put her hand on Aurora's shoulder and pointed at another file.**

**Aurora widened her eyes then narrowed them in anger and opened the file; after only a few moments she pulled one out. " I guess its because she is dead to them." As she looked at the file marked 'Deceased Patients'. **

**Victoria looked over her shoulder and gasped. Aurora looked at her; then looked at the file marked "Hermione Jane Granger."**

**Back in the safety of Aurora's room she looked at her friend. "Its time to tell me Victoria."**

**Victoria had been very quiet. She sighed and looked at Aurora. "Yes it is and you have a right to know; she is your sister. Can you get away next Sunday?"**

"**Yes."**

"**My uncle is coming to visit and he knows her."**

**Aurora was very tense as she knocked on the door of Victoria's house. Clearly she had been waiting as she opened the door and whisked her down the hall to the living room where a young man of maybe 25 or so was sitting on the sofa. He was of medium height and build; had brown hair and looked kind of bookish. **

"**Uncle Neville I would like you to meet Aurora Granger; she is Hermione's sister."**

**Neville Longbottom looked at the young girl in shock; it was as if time had been reversed and He was back at Hogwarts in his third year; and was looking at Hermione Granger. Outside of the color of the hair they could almost be twins at that age.**

**Aurora saw the shock on his face and was frightened. What had her sister done? What was she?**

"**I am sorry miss Granger; its just you look exactly like Hermione at her age; you could almost pass as twins."**

**Dazed but happy, Aurora blurted out what had been on her mind for over a year:**

"**Mr Longbottom do you know why my parents disowned their daughter?"**

**Neville sighed. Just how much to tell her? The Wizarding world needed to keep a low profile in the muggle world; he visited his squib brother only a couple of times a year. Yet this was Hermione's sister and she deserved to know about Hermione; and Hermione deserved to know her sister.**

"**Your sister protected her parents in the only way she could; and they have never forgiven her for that. I know she regrets what she did only because they have for all intents and purposes disowned her."**

**Now Aurora was really puzzled. "How did she protect them?"**

**Neville sat and thought. Victoria knew a little about the wizarding world but not much; just a few basics. She had given him the torn out picture from the Daily Prophet; it was from an article about Hermione and how she would soon be the New Minister of Magic. He made a decision that he knew he would not have been able to do 10 years ago; it had taken him a long time to grow out of his cautious and indecisive nature.**

"**There is a world out there that 99.9% of most people on this planet do not know about; and Hermione is a very important person in that world…"**

**It took several hours but finally the whole story was out; at the end Neville had handed Aurora the article; it was very flattering towards Hermione but Neville told her that it really left a lot out; Hermione had done a lot more then was described there.**

**That night Aurora laid in bed thinking. Her sister lived in a world of magic; and she had been one of those that had fought a terrible war to protect it; and from what Neville had said, actually had been the brains behind winning that war. And she had then gone and done a lot more afterwards. She was married and had 2 children; a third on the way; she would be this Minister of Magic once she had the third baby and some time afterwards. She was 35 years old; but she looked like she was maybe 23 or so. What had blown her mind was that Neville told her that powerful witches and wizards could live to be 200. Hermione was apparently considered the most powerful witch in many years. She was married to a very rich and powerful wizard; Lucius Malfoy. What was really interesting was that until late in the war he had been on the other side and actually fought in a battle against her once. And the reason her parents had disowned her was that she had used her magic to make them forget who they were and her and move to Australia. Neville had been very clear that he was certain that if Hermione had not done it, these Deatheaters would have killed her parents. They had never apparently believed it was that big a risk and had not forgiven her for what she had done. Aurora could kind of see why that had happened; but to disown their own child for trying to protect them? Aurora just found that hard to accept.**

**Jane Granger was looking up at the ceiling that night; her husband rolled over and reached for her; then noticed her looking at the ceiling and recognized it; he had had the same one for years.**

"**Honey, it does no good to brood about it."**

"**What is the point? What is done is done. Is that what you mean?"**

**James Granger sighed. "I guess. Like you I feel we need to do something but like you I am terrified that she wants nothing to do with us. Though she did send those birth announcements to us."**

**Jane Granger sighed. "I have two grandchildren that I will never see. And there is no one to blame but myself. Even if she exaggerated the danger what she did she did because she loved us; we did what we did out of anger and fear; fear of her power. "**

"**Aurora is every bit as determined at her sister; one day she will go out looking for her."**

"**But she will have no chance at all of finding her; and I am not sure whether to be happy or sad about that. She SHOULD know her sister; but I am afraid that once she does she will never be able to understand why we did what we did."**

"**Why should we when for years we do not understand why we did it? To disown our own child for trying to protect us; and to not acknowledge or try and contact her for 15 years? To refuse to tell her own sister about her; I wonder what right we have to call ourselves civilized? We are so proud to consider ourselves modern Liberals who are supposed to show tolerance and understanding to those different from us; yet we have turned our backs on our own child. We are hypocrites and cowards."**

**Aurora could not take it any longer; she had to talk to her parents. She got up and padded her way to their bedroom and quietly opened the door.**

**Jane looked at her daughter; she was so like Hermione in so many ways. "Honey what is it? Did you have a bad dream."**

**Aurora took a deep breath. "I know about my sister now; Victoria has a relative who is a wizard."**

**James and Jane Granger gasped and held each other; it looked like it was time to pay the piper.**

**It was just dawn and after hours of talking James had told his daughter to try and get some sleep; it was a good thing the Dentist Office was closed on Mondays and Sundays.**

**It was almost noon when Jane Granger walked into the kitchen and found her youngest daughter quietly eating serial. It was summer holiday so she did not have school; she had two weeks before the new term started.**

**James followed soon after; it was a very quiet meal for all three of them.**

**Aurora finished her cereal and put her bowl in the sink. Then she turned and faced her two parents.**

"**I want to meet my sister."**

**Jane sighed. James put down the newspaper. "Its not that easy honey; they keep themselves separate and we could not find them. Their magic hides them and their homes and villages. People like us who have no magic cannot see them."**

"**Mr Longbottom explained that. But don't you have a number where you can call their Ministry?"**

**Jane hung her head. "I threw it out years ago. I have no idea how to contact them at all."**

**Aurora slowly nodded. " I kind of thought that- so I asked Mr Longbottom and he gave me a number. He said to call there and identify yourselves as Hermione Grangers parents and they will talk to you."**

**James reached over and took his wife's hand. "Its time we tried; at the least Hermione will want to know her sister even if she wants nothing more to do with us."**

**Aurora saw just how torn up her parents were. "Mr Longbottom seemed to think that there is a chance that she will not reject you; from what I gather she has forgiven her husband for trying to kill her years ago. If she can do that then there seems to be hope."**

**Jane Granger squared her shoulders and straightened up. It was time to try and end this stupidity; she just hoped her daughter was more forgiving then her own mother had been. **

**Arthur Weasley looked up as his assistant came in; clearly a little agitated.**

"**Sir the Department of Muggle relations is asking to see you; the Department Head says its urgent."**

**The Head of the Department of Muggles of the United Kingdoms Ministry of Magic was somewhat tense. But then again Arthur could not blame him; this was a sensitive subject since it involved the next Minister of Magic. **

"**Hermione's parents wish to see her."**

**Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was very unexpected. Hermione's parents had basically disowned her for obliviating them and sending them to Australia for a year to protect them from Deatheaters. Arthur personally agreed that Hermione had had to do that; they had not wanted to leave England and he had no doubts that Deatheaters would have found them; Voldemort would have enjoyed torturing and killing the parents of one of the Golden Trio.**

"**Have them brought to the ministry."**

**Aurora was on pins and needles; the Ministry had called back and arrangements were being made to take them to the Ministry to meet the current Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. Jane had told her that they had been Hermione's second family while she was at the magical school called Hogwarts. Jane with some bitterness told her that she probably did consider them her parents now.**

**They were brought to a building in central London by Taxi. There in an empty room they had been told to hold on to each other and close their eyes. Then with a feeling like being flown through the air but not leaving their feet they were in another empty room. Then the door opened and a middle age man of medium height and gentle bearing came through.**

" **Mr and Mrs Granger and Miss Granger I am Arthur Weasley; Minister of Magic and a very close friend of Hermione."**

**Arthur could barely take his eyes off of Aurora Granger; virtually a twin to Hermione at that age. This was going to be very interesting. He just hoped Hermione was able to forgive her parents; this split had gone on much too long. He had been told by her that she had sent the birth announcements through muggle mail to them of her children; but had never gotten a reply.**

**Aurora instinctively liked and trusted Mr Weasley; and decided that she had to know some things.**

"**Mr Weasley do you think Hermione was justified in what she did?"**

"**Yes."**

**Jane Granger took a deep breath. "Were we really in that much danger?"**

"**Mrs Granger, I personally have no doubt that if you had stayed in England you would be dead now. Voldemort would have taken great pains and gone to great lengths to kill you to try and hurt Hermione and weaken her. He knew how important she was to the Order of the Phoenix and the war against him."**

**James Granger closed his eyes in pain; Jane bowed her head and started to cry. Aurora hugged both her parents and felt tears coming to her own eyes.**

**James Granger sounded much older then he looked. "We felt that she was exaggerating the danger and just wanted to show off how powerful she was. It scared us and we reacted in anger. We were supposedly the adults and she was barely more than a child; just 17. Yet she was clearheaded enough to take action to protect us and we were so childish we disowned our only child. We should have tried to fix this years ago when we finally admitted our mistake; but we were so afraid she would reject us we did nothing."**

**Arthur felt a great deal of pity for them; they clearly had suffered and regretted their hasty decision. Molly had been very angry for a long time about it; even when Arthur gently reminded her that she was very good at holding a grudge for a long time as well. **

**Aurora took a deep breath. "Could we just go to her home? I think we need to get this done without thinking any more; or let her think about it and maybe decide to say no. "**

**Arthur thought hard about this; Hermione was so close mouthed about her parents he had no real good idea how she felt; yet he knew she had sent announcements of the births of her children to them. He decided that perhaps this was the time to take some risks. She had just had her third child a week ago; they were settling down now. Next month she would be the new Minister.**

**Arthur flood them to the Main Library of Malfoy Manor; it was a large room and right now he was willing to bet that Hermione was with her child in the nursery; that would give him the chance to find her and talk to her.**

**All three were stunned at the Library; it would have done credit to many good sized towns; and that this was a private Library was astonishing; and it spoke of the Malfoy Wealth. Jane looked at all the books and thought that it was no wonder Hermione had forgiven Lucius Malfoy for trying to kill her at one time.**

**Aurora loved books and there were so many here; many just like she would find at school or one of the local libraries; and many that would never be found there. There were rows of books that were clearly about magic. She began to wander the aisles.**

**Arthur got up to the nursery and went in the open door to find Lucius holding his youngest daughter Victoria. James, his son with Hermione and just turning 4 was with him and watching with big eyes. Next to him was their oldest child, Anne, who was six. Lucius looked up and saw Arthur and his eyebrows jumped.**

"**Lucius, where is Hermione?"**

"**She just went down to the library to get a book on childhood diseases; she wants it nearby."**

**Arthur groaned.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Hermiones parents are in the Library; they want to see her and I brought them here without warning since I figured that Hermione might be unwilling to see them; this has gone on long enough."**

**Lucius shook his head. "She is going to be furious; but I agree that it has gone on long enough."**

**Hermione frowned. Now where was that book? She was sure it was on this row. She moved down the row, checking the titles. Then she heard someone moving down the next row. Who could that be?**

**Aurora turned down the next row not really watching where she was going until she bumped into someone.**

**Hermione reached for and kept the young girl from falling; then held her and was stunned at what she saw; someone who could be her twin, if some years younger. For a moment she just stared. **

**Aurora stared at her older sister; she looked in her early 20's at most; she wore jeans and a tshirt not the Wizarding Robes. And she was clearly shocked; then her eyes grew large and she whispered.**

"**Sister?"**

**Aurora for a moment could not speak; she nodded then whispered herself.**

"**Aurora."**

**Hermione looked at her younger sister then grabbed her in a huge hug and just held her.**

**Aurora returned the hug of her older sister and just stayed there; she felt like she was home for some reason.**

**Jane and James were in the main part of the Library just looking at all the shelves when they heard someone coming towards them. They turned and were stunned to see Aurora and Hermione walking towards them hand in hand.**

**Aurora was glowing; and Hermione was smiling ever so slightly. She stiffened and then her face became a mask as she spotted her parents. **

**Jane and James saw that and their hearts dropped; she had never acted like that before and there could be only one reason.**

**Aurora looked from her sisters set face to the sad but hopeful looks on her parents faces. **

"**Mom, Dad, Hermione. You need to get this over; mistakes were made on both sides. Hermione you should have told them what you were going to do and told them to either leave England or you would do it. Mom, Dad, you should have listened to her when she told you how dangerous it was. And you should never have for all intents and purposes disowned your own daughter and ignored her for 15 years."**

**Hermione listened to her sister and then closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping her magic in control; it was hard to do when she was agitated; and she was so powerful things happened if she didn't. Arthur told her only half joking that there was a team in the Accidental Magic department specifically dedicated to her.**

**Jane looked at her older daughter and could see her trying to control herself; James saw the same thing and wished he could say something but he could not.**

**Aurora felt something; she could not describe it but it seemed like lightning or electricity or something like that; it was coming from her sister. Then her eyes opened wide as she realized it was magic; Her sister was trying to keep control, she realized dazedly. But more than that she could feel something inside her responding to it; as if seeking it out.**

**Hermione took a deep breath and relaxed as her control took over and her magic settled down; then she felt something else. Keeping herself centered she sought the feeling; it was magic and it was close. It felt familiar and for a moment she thought one of her children was about to enter the library; but that was not it. She had always had the very rare ability to sense magical persons nearby; it had saved her life on more than one occasion. This was very close; faint and yet the feeling that there was much more there. Then she opened her eyes and realized it was coming from her sister.**

**Aurora was staring at her sister as she opened her eyes and looked at her; she still felt like something was calling her but it felt like it was leashed in.**

"**I can feel you."**

**Jane and James mouths dropped open. Aurora had never shown anything like Hermione had; there had never been any hints she had magical ability. **

**Aurora trembled. She had wondered why she seemed to have no magical gift while her sister was so powerful. Neville had explained about squibs; but she seemed to even lack that faint ability. But her sister seemed to feel something.**

**Hermione thought very hard; then taking Aurora's hand moved down the row and to the next one; her parents following.**

**Hermione remembered a book from years ago; where was it; there!**

**Aurora watched her sister pull out what looked like a very old, thick and heavy book and move over to a small table nearby, set it down, and opened it. She motioned Aurora to sit next to her and then to her parents to sit across from them. She quickly leafed through the book and stopped at a page; then slowly turned it to the next one and read it once; then again. Then she sat back and looked at Aurora.**

"**You have magic but it has been locked up; only by meeting someone of magical ability of your own blood can it be unlocked; that is why you felt nothing until today. Its very rare; even in Pureblood families; its virtually unheard of in muggle born families of course. It will remain locked unless I do a spell; its uncertain how much power you will have; you could be very powerful or very weak or somewhere in the middle."**

**Jane and James looked at each and held each others hands. History was repeating itself; they knew without a doubt that Aurora was going to that same world as her sister.**

**Arthur, James and Anne with Lucius carrying Victoria came into the Library.**

**Hermione went to Lucius and took Victoria and turned to her parents, with her two other children at her side.**

"**Mom, Dad, meet your grandchildren."**

**An hour later they were sitting in the dining room over a light meal as Hermione, Lucius and Arthur talked about Aurora. For a child to come into their magic at this relatively late date presented a problem; it happened so rarely that there was no set procedure. Aurora would have to be taught control and so much else; it frankly would require private teaching as Hogwarts was not set up to handle such cases since they were so rare.**

**Jane and James were fussing over their grandchildren. Aurora was sitting back and watching that while listening to her sister and her husband and her friend talk about her magic. Aurora had already told everyone that she wanted her magic freed; and while her parents had looked sad at that they had not protested.**

**Hermione and the others had come to a decision that she would perform the spell the next morning. Jane and James had to go back to open the office; they would reschedule for the rest of the week. It would take a while to teach Aurora the basic control she would need; her private tutoring would start immediately. Hermione would start it and when she started working again in a few weeks Lucius would take over.**

**Amazingly the tension between Hermione and her parents had quickly disappeared with the concern about Aurora. They had tacitly agreed to talk about it at some future date.**

**Hermione had owled Harry and asked him to come over and bring Molly and Ginny. She wanted them to meet Aurora.**

**Harry and the others were there within the hour; Molly recognized Jane and James and immediately raised her hackles; Hermione saw this and moved to her.**

"**Molly we agreed to talk later to try and fix that problem; but another came up."**

"**Harry, Ginny, Molly. Meet my sister Aurora. She was magically locked. Tomorrow I will free her magic."**

**Hermione and Aurora were out in the Gardens of Malfoy Manor. They needed a space clear and open for what Hermione was about to do. She had gone over it several times to make sure she had it memorized.**

**Aurora was nervous and a little scared; this was so incredible! To be able to do magic!**

**Hermione had never concentrated so hard on a spell in her life; this was wandless magic; it drew from the earth not from herself; and that made it harder to control.**

**From a little distance Lucius and Harry watched; Molly and Ginny were inside with the children. This had been done so rarely over the centuries that there was very little outside of that very old book from the early middle ages.**

**Hermione raised her hands and began the chant:**

"**Of sky and Earth; Moon and Stars; Free what has been held… " **

**Aurora had her eyes closed as she sat upon the ground in a relaxed position. As her sister went through the chant she could begin to feel a power grow inside her.**

**Hermione neared the end, she could feel the magical essence of her sister stronger and stronger.**

"… **free all and free will; SO MOTE IT BE!"**

**Aurora felt impowered and yet weak; her body shivered and shook as what had been locked up was freed.**

**Lucius and Harry felt the power of Hermione's chant down to their bones; she had always been powerful; but this seemed to surmount anything they had ever felt her do before.**

**Hermione went silent and slowly lowered her hands; she felt very tired. But she also felt the presence of her sister. She smiled; it had worked.**

**Aurora took a deep breath and slowly stood; a little unsteady and Hermione put her arm around her and hugged her close.**

"**Welcome to the Wizarding world, Aurora!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurora tried to not fidget as she sat next to her parents; the great hall of the Ministry of Magic was filled as the next Minister of Magic was due to take office. The last few weeks had been almost a blur; Hermione had started her training and only last week had turned it over to her husband, Lucius Malfoy. It had been alternately frustrating and rewarding; she had trouble with control, of course and most of the time even simple spells did not work as they should; but when they did it was incredible. Hermione had told her that while Aurora would never be as powerful as Hermione was, she was definitely on the upper part of the scale. But of course she had a long way to go before she was proficient.**

**Hermione centered herself; it would not do for the new Minister of Magic to require the services of the Accidental Magic squad on the day of her inauguration. Hermione smiled as she relaxed; it had only been in the last few years that she had really even decided to become the next minister; and she would be the youngest ever. Just 35; while it seemed very young to a lot of people, it was not that young to Hermione. True she had worked at the Ministry since she was 18; except for leave of absence for her pregnancies she had hardly missed a day. And she had indeed worked her way up through the Magical Mystery department and then to the Diplomatic Department; which was somewhere she had never thought she would go. Harry had laughed at it when she announced that Arthur had wanted her to become a diplomat almost 8 years ago. **

"**Mione, diplomats are supposed to talk in circles and mouth a lot of words without saying anything. You are one of the bluntest people I know."**

**And yet it had turned out that her form of straight talking worked a lot better than anyone had thought it would. Her triumphs there had pretty much put her in line to be the next minister; with her record and support from all sides there was really no doubt about it when Arthur announced his retirement. Lucius had been as amused as anyone; then she had tweaked him about how his position was the same as the American First Lady. Once explained he was not happy. **

**Lucius. Now that was a story in itself. They had had virtually nothing to say to each other for years after the war ended. Then one day they had run into each other when Hermione was in Flourish and Botts to pick up a rare book she had ordered. Lucius had seen it and had arrogantly remarked that he had a better copy in his own library. Hermione had promptly snarked back and the verbal battle was on. It had gotten so involved that the owner had asked them to leave; the argument not done they promptly took it outside; then Hermione had challenged him to show her his library. Never one to back down Lucius had then floo'd them to his manor and shown her the library. Entranced Hermione forgot all about the argument and began to wander the library. Lucius, very much amused, had found himself thinking how much he had enjoyed the argument. Severus was the only one he talked to much; Narcissa had divorced him a few years after the war ended and she never really had much to say anyway.**

**One thing led to another and Lucius decided that Hermione would make an excellent second wife. However the courtship was anything but smooth; Hermione was not impressed and told him in no uncertain words that Pureblood courting rituals were a joke. That argument ended when an exasperated Lucius simply grabbed her and gave her a devastating kiss. That event triggered an extreme amount of snogging which ended with them in Lucius's bed.**

**Despite enjoying the time immensely, Hermione was still reluctant to marry Lucius. Their shared history was one problem; the reaction of Harry and her friends another. But Lucius was nothing if not determined and though it took almost a year Hermione gave in and married him a month after her 25****th**** birthday. She had never regretted it and to her amazement found herself in love; luckily Lucius fell as well. Their 10****th**** anniversary had come only a month ago; hard upon the birth of their third child and right before Hermione met her sister. **

**Aurora. Hermione felt a smile come to her face at the thought of her sister. She was coming along pretty well in her magical training; Hermione had no doubt that by the time she was 18 she would be fully trained. Hermione was hoping that in a couple of years she would be well enough along to finish her training at Hogwarts. She reminded Hermione of herself so much; only much more outgoing and assured. **

**Aurora hoped this would be over soon; she had never been the one to be able to just sit and be patient; now if she had had a book it would have been ok. She looked up as the audience grew quiet.**

**Arthur Weasley walked into the hall to the lecturn at the far end; he looked around at the large crowd.**

"**When I became Minister 10 years ago we were still recovering from the war; now it seems we have finally gotten back all we lost. But one must remember the past to ensure that history does not repeat itself. The next Dark Lord is always lurking; waiting for us to become complacent and careless. Eternal vigilance is the only way to make sure it does not happen again. I am so very proud to present the next Minister of Magic; a young woman I have known for almost 24 years. One of the greatest witches of her generation; one of the Golden Trio; awarded the Order of Merlin; Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy."**

**To great applause Hermione walked with dignity to the lecturn and embraced Arthur. Then they faced each other and each brought their wand up to within a few inches of each other.**

**Arthur: "By vote of the Wizangamot- So MOTE IT BE!"**

**A bright blue spark flew from Arthur's wand to Hermione; then she began to glow; a blue light that brightened almost to the point of being blinded; then it died away.**

**Hermione felt the power of her office to her toes; taking a deep breath she bowed to Arthur who moved to the side.**

"**I, Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy, do solemnly swear to perform the duties of the Office of Minister of Magic to the best of my abilities no matter what the cost; my life and all that I am I pledge to the Wizarding world. SO MOTE IT BE."**

**The audience cheered, many remarking that they had never seen such a powerful glow before.**

**Hermione took another deep breath and raised her hand for silence. **

"**It is amazing to me that I stand here this day in this position. A muggle from London; never knowing a thing about magic until the day I got the Owl to come to Hogwarts. That should have tipped me off; an owl with a message. How strange to someone of the muggle world. That first day I met Harry Potter; who would become my best friend; then the Weasley family; who became my second family. And then began the adventure that brings us all together this day. I can only promise that I will do the very best I can to see to it that the wizarding world only gets stronger and more unified; that in no way shape or form will I leave anything undone to prevent another Dark Lord appearing. Having fought in one war I never want to do it again; as Arthur said those that forget the past are doomed to repeat it. To one and all; Blessed Be."**

**It was by far the shortest opening address by any Minister of Magic; but then that was already the hallmark of Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy. Brevity and briskness.**

**Aurora was really glad both her sister and Arthur had no patience with long winded speeches. She got up with her mother and father as they waited for those around Hermione to finally dwindle. It took awhile.**

**Finally Hermione was left with Lucius and the Weasley's and Harry; all the rest had left. She took Lucius's arm and moved towards where her parents and Aurora were waiting.**

**Jane and James had been suitably impressed by the quickness and brevity of the ceremony; certainly not the norm from anything they had ever seen.**

**Jane had whispered to James right after it was over "Beats a coronation or an inauguration any day. Quick and to the point."**

**James nodded "I wonder how much of that was because both Hermione and Arthur had no patience with frills and appearences?"**

"**No telling. But I bet that was a big factor."**

**Hermione and they had finally talked things over; apologies were given on both sides; and all hoped nothing like this would ever happen again. Upon being told that with her magic unblocked Aurora would probably live another 150 years, Jane had smiled sadly.**

"**Strange we never really realized how long you would live; almost twice the normal lifetime. And I am so glad that Aurora will have that; even if I wish she was going to stay in our world no one can argue that you would have had as rich a life anywhere else."**

**Later that afternoon Lucius was again working with Aurora on her control; she was reasonably disciplined for a teen and worked hard. Right at the moment they were working on simple levitating spells using items that would not break if dropped.**

**Aurora took a deep breath as she picked up a block of wood from the floor; then maneuvered around a chair and table to sit it on another chair. It wobbled some but it got there. Letting go the breath she had held she looked at Lucius.**

"**Better. Now keep working at it; make the movement steady and fluid; not jerky and stop and start. And keep breathing; holding your breath does not really help and will tire you out faster."**

**Lucius had found much to his surprise that he was a good teacher; the patience and discipline he had learned through the years dealing with Voldemort and the like had come in handy. **

**Aurora did it four more times before she got it good enough for Lucius to call a halt.**

**Sitting down and resting, Aurora looked at Lucius and started to chew her lip.**

**Already recognizing that as a sign she wanted to ask something not connected with her training Lucius nodded at her and said "Ask away."**

"**I have heard a lot during the time I have been here about Voldemort and his fanatics. What I cannot see is how you were part of that; you are so smart and perceptive; how could you swallow all that garbage?"**

**Lucius sighed. "Your sister asked me the same question years ago and I will give you the same answer. Pureblood society was very rigid and conservative; arrogant and very sure they had all the answers. It had been this way for hundreds of years. It was how I was brought up as my father was before and his father before that. When you are taught something from the earliest moment you can remember constantly for years it becomes second nature. Originally Voldemort was all talk; no real action. To get along and not make waves I went along even though early on I had to ask questions of myself; so many purebloods were not worth a bucket of warm hippograph spit. Voldemort himself was crude and low class; many of his most fanatical followers were thugs at best. To keep anyone from seeing my doubts I parroted the words and put up a front of being right in line. That was to frankly save my life and my family's life during the war. IF I had turned against the pureblood way before Voldemort returned the family would have been ostracized and attacked; after he came back it would have meant certain death. I attempted to help the Order of the Phoenix after my stay in Azkaban was ended by Voldemorts puppet Minister of Magic. They were understandably suspicious and ironically it was your sister that first began to believe in me. That was very ironic since she was a symbol of what was wrong with the Pureblood beliefs and also probably after Potter the most hated of their opponents. "**

**Aurora sat and thought about that for a few minutes. "When did you first become attracted to her?"**

**Lucius smirked. "She was always attractive in a physical way to me; I have teased her by telling her that there were times when I was tempted to make her my mistress just after the war; and that if Voldemort had won I would have asked for her to be given to me. I found it hard to admit to myself that I liked arguing with her; very few people have the ability to debate in many different subjects like she can."**

**Aurora smirked herself. "I think I can imagine her reaction to the mistress part; and above all the being given to you by Voldemort part."**

"**She told me that she had figured out a wandless way to make a man's, er, equipment fall off."**

**Aurora's eyes widened then she put her hand over her mouth and started to giggle; then completely lost it and laughed out loud.**

**Hermione came into the ballroom where the training was taking place at that point; she stopped and looked at Lucius with an eyebrow raised.**

**Lucius smirked at her. "I was just relating the rather creative threat you made when I told you about making you my mistress or being given to me by a victorious Voldemort."**

**Hermione looked at Aurora who was finally able to stop laughing. "Did he tell you the part about what I would have done to him after his parts fell off?"**

**Hastily Lucius said "Now precious no need to get graphic. She is still young."**

**Intrigued Aurora looked at her with an inquiring gaze.**

"**I told him that I would figure a way using wandless magic to extract his left kidney through his right nostril."**

"**EEEEEEEwwwwwwww."**

"**I thought so."**

"**Now precious that was unnecessary. The poor girl will learn your true nature soon enough. No reason for her to find out how vicious and nasty you can get now. There will be plenty of evidence later as it is."**

**Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but Lucius rather efficiently stopped her attempt with his lips. Both then lost all awareness of anything but snogging.**

**Aurora watched this with growing amazement and nausea; on one hand she had never seen such passion on real live people before; only on the telly or in movies. On the other hand it really was sickening the way they were trading spit.**

**Finally Lucius let go and Hermione just slumped against him; even after all these years he could still make her go week in the knees and basically swoon like an old fashioned movie heroine. Lucius looked down at her still aroused and dazed expression with his usual arrogant pride; he did love reducing her to a quivering mess.**

**Aurora was making gagging noises but inside she was really envious; she hoped someone some day would kiss HER like that.**

**Somewhat recovered, Hermione stepped back and looked at Aurora.**

"**So how are you doing under the slave master here? Thoughts of escape yet?"**

**Lucius glared at her as Aurora giggled.**

"**I seem to be slowly improving; I can now do simple spells pretty well."**

**Hermione looked at Lucius.**

"**She is getting there. A lot more work to be done but there is progress being made."**

"**Sorry to leave you to the slave master but I have to hit the ground running as Minister. I will never have more influence than I do right now so I intend to push the most important changes immediately; that means you will not see much of me for the next few weeks or month or so."**

"**I understand Hermione."**

"**I am glad you do. I think I will be able to slow down in a month or two then take some time off a month or so after that. Then we will spend more time together; that is a promise." **

**A few weeks later at breakfast Aurora was reading the Daily Prophet (she considered it about as reliable as the Guardian or the Daily Sun-but there was not much else in the Wizarding World.) Hermione had been up early as usual and had already headed to the ministry. She looked up at Lucius. **

"**Why is there so much controversy about what Hermione is proposing as regards the werewolves? Calling them magical creatures is demeaning; with wolfsbane they only change one day out of the month; and frankly anyone with any magic at all could be considered a magical creature." **

**Lucius sighed. "The Wizarding world changes very slowly; I agree that its been wrong to classify them in that way but it has been tradition for over 500 years, ever since the wizarding world really organized a Ministry of Magic. Prejudices die hard; and it did not help that many werewolves backed Voldemort."**

"**Well after their treatment, why shouldn't they have listened to someone that promised to make things better for them?"**

"**Once again I agree; but their backing Voldemort only justified their treatment in many wizards eyes. Yes it was wrong and bigoted but people are like that; muggles are just as bad."**

"**Just that it seems the wizarding world is about a century behind everyone else as regards basic human rights; I mean the fact that only now a woman has become Minister of Magic says a lot right there. I bet there were more than a few women who could have been minister in years past."**

"**As I said ours is a very tradition oriented society; and they tend to change slowly. Most not only do not know what goes on in the muggle world but could care less."**

"**Considering the muggle world is 99% of the world that is pretty stupid. And more and more muggles are coming into our world, aren't they?"**

"**They as yet do not have that much influence even if it is steadily growing."**

"**Hermione will change that."**

"**Undoubtedly." **

**There had been a fair amount of talk about the appearance of Hermione's sister and that she was a witch as well. However Hermione had made it clear that any crass speculation in the Daily Prophet would have dire consequences; and since Rita Skeeter was long gone the owner quite rightly decided that discretion was required. It had basically been limited to what Hermione planned to do about her magical education; and that was pretty much it.**

**Draco had been working in Italy for some time; he had found he liked potions and had snared a very lucrative post for the potion industry in southern Europe; not that he had to work but he had found he was too bored otherwise. While initially he had not been happy about his father marrying Hermione, once he saw how happy he was he had settled down; he still snarked at her every chance he got but it was more for the enjoyment than anything really hostile. It had been a very busy few months and he was just now catching up with the news in England. The part about Hermione's sister interested him greatly and he decided to visit home.**

**Lucius was once again directing Aurora in a relatively simple spell when Draco came through the floo. While it was in the other room they both heard it; Aurora managed to end the spell without any dire consequences; Lucius was glad to see that. They both walked into the other room.**

**The Manor had not changed much; but then Hermione really had very little interest in that sort of thing so no surprise. He turned to look at the door as it opened and his father came through; followed by someone who looked exactly like Hermione in her third year. His mouth dropped open.**

"**Catching flies, Draco?"**

**Draco glared at his father. "I admit the resemblance to Granger in her third year is very startling. I came to enquire about the newest resident of Malfoy Manor; I just now read up on things. This time of year is the busy season for potion masters in sourthern Europe."**

**Aurora was examining Draco; he certainly was handsome. Very like his father only more slender. **

**Advancing on her Draco took her proffered hand and kissed it. Aurora blinked at this old fashioned behavior; and was startled to feel frisson of something go through her.**

**She really looked like Granger in her third to fourth year; except that her hair is not a bushy mess. Attractive little chit. That was when he remembered that during his fourth year was when he found he was attracted to her; and of course in reaction was nastier than ever.**

**Lucius watched this with narrowed eyes; he had thought back then that Draco was attracted to Hermione and watching this display he began to think that it had lain dormant only to reawaken only with Hermione's sister. This could bear watching.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora knew that Draco was interested; she was a lot more aware of such things then her sister had ever been. And she was certain of it. What she was not certain of was how she felt about it. Did Draco have an interest in her or was it more that she looked like Hermione at that age? Despite what her sister had said about how Draco had treated her back then, Aurora was pretty sure that he had had a romantic interest in her but could not do anything about it due to the situation at the time, and in typical male fashion had treated her worse and worse. So was he being nostalgic, looking for a substitute, or was he really interested in Aurora as Aurora?

And she was still not sure how she felt about him. Granted he was gorgeous; maybe not as gorgeous as his father but still very attractive. He was smart and sharp and had a very pointed sense of humor that Aurora liked. But she was just now turning 16 and he was twice her age. That had to be considered. But she had to admit to herself that she was interested.

Draco was trying to figure out how he felt about his aunt. That was in itself bizarre that his aunt was half his age. But then again his stepmother was virtually the same age as he was so maybe it was not so strange. He had enjoyed over the years needling both Hermione and his father about that; his father tended to react more than Hermione; she pretty much shrugged it off.

Aurora was physically virtually a copy of Hermione at the same age; but a lot more aware of the world around her and less of a bookworm. Draco was just not sure how he really felt about her; it had taken him a long time to admit that during their Hogwarts years he had been attracted to Hermione. Of course he had reacted badly to what he now realized was interest back then; that and the situation pretty much made sure that nothing would have ever happened. And it had faded over time. So he was just not sure if it was nostalgia for lost opportunities or was he really interested in the girl. Her age difference was certainly something to think about; yet it was less than what there was between his stepmother and his father and they certainly had a happy marriage.

Hermione sat back from her desk and sighed. She had been Minister of Magic for three months now and finally things were getting done. Her blitz to change the curriculum at Hogwarts, straighten out once and for all time the werewolves situation; and start down the road of having the Minister be an elected position were all moving along well. Those were her main goals though she had others. Now she felt she could relax a little there; she knew she had been neglecting her family even though she made sure she saw her kids once a day. The fact that she had spent so little time with her newborn niggled at her; she realized that that was just the way things were but it bothered her.

Now Lucius had dropped another one on her; Draco was interested in Aurora. Hermione had been gobsmacked when Lucius had told her that during their time at Hogwarts Draco had been interested in her. She was totally surprised at that; though looking back there had been some signs. Even as socially backwards as she had been back then she should have put it together. Of course being interested in staying alive and fighting Voldemort had been somewhat important and had taken up most of her time while not in class.

So to her was it because Aurora was a virtual twin of Hermione at age 16 or was it that Draco was really interested in HER? That was vital since if it was because of Aurora's resemblance to Hermione at that age then the Hermione of right now was going to turn Draco into a newt. With BOILS.

Lucius thought it was hilarious that Draco was showing a romantic interest in Aurora. In her short time as his student he had really grown to like the girl; the resemblance to Hermione at that age was uncanny; and in some ways it went deeper than that. Aurora was a bookworm as well; just not as extreme. Her wish to know everything was possibly the most clear personality likeness. And she was a lot more socially aware than Hermione had ever been. Lucius was pretty sure that she had picked up on Draco's interest. But he had no idea how she felt. But he knew that Hermione would be fun to watch as she figured out how to deal with it all. He had no doubt that while she had grown to like Draco over the years, she would be ferociously protective of her sister.

Ginny Potter had also picked up on Draco's interest and thought it was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. She admitted that she had missed that he was interested in Hermione back in their Hogwarts days but consoled herself with the realization that no one else figured it out either. Harry had been dumbfounded when told of both interests; he had never had a thought that Draco had wanted Hermione anything other than dead back then. For him to be interested in Aurora was funny, though. Especially how Hermione would deal with it when someone told her; he like everyone else figured that Hermione would not spot it without it being really obvious. She tended to still miss things like that even now.

Lucius was smiling; Hermione had told him what she intended to do to Draco if he was interested in Aurora simply because she looked like Hermione back then. Hermione had always been creative with her threats.

Draco had decided that he had to figure this all out and was going to talk to Aurora. He figured that he could get his own feelings clear and find out if he had a chance with her as well.

Aurora was conflicted; she both wanted to talk to Draco and dreaded it at the same time; she would be mortified if it turned out he was wanting to date her because she looked like her sister. She decided to see Hermione. She had to wait a day until she was at home but now looked like the time.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you?"

Hermione looked at her sister. She was in the process of changing the babies diapers and nodded to Aurora to come into the nursery. Hermione felt a little guilty that so much of the care for her youngest was being done by house elves and Lucius.

Aurora took a deep breath then decided to just blurt it out.

"Draco wants to talk to me; I know he is interested but I do not know if its because I look like you or because I am me."

Hermione put down the baby and made sure she was wrapped up.

"I am going to talk to Draco first."

"Uh, not sure that is the best thing since even though I have only known you for a few months I already know that you tend to rip out peoples entrails if they even look at a member of your family wrong."

"Not going to do that to him; just turn him into a Newt with BOILS."

The smile that accompanied that statement was all the more chilling due to its sweetness and the blood dripping off of Hermione's fangs.

"Please Hermione I am not sure how I feel about him but it would be hard to start anything if he was in that condition."

"OK. I will just warn him first."

Knowing that that was probably the best deal she was going to get Aurora nodded.

Draco Malfoy had never been known for having good timing so perhaps it was inevitable that he would apparat into the Manor at just that moment.

Hermione had always had the ability to sense the appearance of magical persons and she knew this ones signature quite well.

Smiling at Aurora, Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs to the main entranceway.

Lucius had been eavesdropping and came out to stand by Aurora.

"The balcony will allow us to overhear without being too close; flying body parts tend to be messy."

Sighing, Aurora nodded and followed him.

Draco saw Hermione heading his way and stopped; he had always had a good instinct for threats and he felt the hair rising on the back of his neck.

Hermione was walking towards him. Smiling. Sweetly.

"Draco. So good to see you. I hope you are well?"

Now Draco was scared.

"I am doing well, Hermione. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione was right in front of him. Her wand was not in sight but that meant nothing. She was well known to be quite gifted in wandless magic. She was still sweetly smiling which scared Draco to no end.

"Aurora."

Draco had good self preservation instincts and knew that he had to be very careful.

"Yes."

"I promised I would not turn you into a NEWT with BOILS. Just yet."

"Uhhh…"

"But let me make this very clear: if you hurt her in any way I will extract your right kidney from your left nostril; tear your head off and spit down your throat; rip your balls off; and then I will get nasty. Is that clear?"

Draco was desperately trying not to pee himself; all he could manage was a very quiet "Yes."

"Good. Have a nice day."

Up in the balcony Lucius was impressed; Voldemort himself could not have threatened better. Bellatrix Lestrange would have been green with envy.

Aurora gulped; this was a side of her sister she had known about second hand; to see it live and in living color was a whole other matter.

Hermione swept up the stairs to stand in front of Lucius and Aurora.

"I think we understand each other."

Then she went back into the nursery.

Lucius smiled. "If I had enough warning I could have sold many tickets to this."

Aurora took a deep breath and started to go into the nursery, but Lucius held her back.

"Let her cool off for a while. You do not want to become, what is the muggle term? Collateral Damage?"

Draco had gone into Lucius's study and poured himself a strong drink of Firewhiskey. He had managed not to soil himself and his shakes had diminished considerably. He could not honestly remember the last time he had been that scared.

Aurora poked her head in the door and Draco turned. He blushed as he saw the way she was looking at him with concern.

"Your sister can be very scary sometimes."

"People told me that but I admit I never really believed them. Until now."

Draco sighed and gathered the shards of his dignity.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I am here and listening."

"Up front I want it clear that I am not really sure how I feel about you or why."

"Well that's nice."

Draco took a deep breath.

"That certainly was not the way I wanted to say it but there it is. It took me years to admit that I was attracted to your sister back then. I can be clear about one thing; I no longer am."

"Fickle, eh?"

"No. People change over time and we both did and sometimes that changes how you feel about them. I consider her a friend even though she just threatened me with painful dismemberment."

"I was up on the balcony and I almost peed myself."

"So did I."

Aurora smiled; she liked his honesty. She liked him; she could admit that.

"I like you. Whether it will become more I have no idea. But I would like to explore it."

"So would I. But I have to make sure that Hermione does not think I am jerking you around. I would like to keep all my bits."

"So would I. I might have a use for those bits someday."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Aurora had been cautiously seeing each other; both of them unsure and tiptoeing around. Draco partially due to the very real threat that Hermione would cheerfully eviscerate him if he hurt Aurora. Aurora aware that she needed to be careful.

Needless to say this ensured a lot of hilarity from all the observers; of which there were many. Hermione was the only one that did not find it at all amusing; which made the observers laugh that much more. Ginny especially found it a laugh riot; but Blaise Zabini was not far behind. Malfoy Manor got more visitors now then it had had for decades; if not centuries. Lucius also found it amusing; but in typical fashion found ways to profit from the situation. Not monetarily; but in other ways. Mostly in additional amusement. And in tweaking his wife; which he considered part of his marital duties.

"I am seriously considering setting up a toll booth or something like that; I after all am the owner and should profit from all the additional traffic that Draco and Aurora are generating."

Hermione sighed. Lucius truly was ruthless; just like the Deatheater he used to be. He knew this whole situation bothered her and he was determined to take advantage of it.

"Well then why not set up bleachers? We can also put in concession stands and have Rita Skeeter be the master of ceremonies. Make it into a real circus. Imagine the crowds we would have tramping all over?"

That brought a definite glare from her husband and a giggle from her. He then sent a sealing spell on the study door and attacked. Hermione of course defended herself by ripping off his robes; he responded by ripping hers off. The ensuing actions were distinctly enjoyable if measured from the sounds of his moans and her screams. Curled up on his chest on the sofa some time later after they both regained their breaths, Hermione sighed in contentment. All these years and he still left her breathless and boneless.

"Well no one can say that you are showing your age where it matters. I am quite willing to testify on your behalf."

Lucius smiled and softly kissed her. He would never have imagined that Hermione Granger would become the love of his life. But then again no one else had either. He wanted Draco to be as happy as he was; and he was slowly coming to the opinion that Aurora could be the one for his son. But it was early days yet.

Aurora found herself in a real quandary; she still, after several weeks, had no real idea how she felt about Draco. And she had a hunch he was just as confused. The fact that so many were watching and laughing at the whole process did not help. She was coming to the conclusion that she needed to get away from things for a while. So she went to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, I would like to go home for a while. Mom and Dad have been real good but I know they would like to see more of me. Outside of a quick visit or two, I have not spent any time with them in months."

Hermione looked at her sister. "What is the real story?"

Aurora sighed. Hermione was just too observant sometimes; which was funny when you thought about how much she missed otherwise.

"I need time away from this circus. I feel like a side show freak with all the people tramping through wanting to watch Draco and I dance around things. I need to be alone for a while to think; and I can do that at home. Not here."

Hermione nodded. "I think you are right and you should spend some time alone and with Mom and Dad."

"Any chance that you can take some time off and come with me? I know they want to spend time with you as well."

Hermione sighed. While they had come to an understanding, the old hurts and years of silence were still huge factors for all three. She was not sure she was ready to face all of that. Yet she knew she should. Right now nothing was going on that was all that important or really needed her presence. She could get a way for a couple of weeks. She would like to spend more time with her children and Lucius; on the other hand opportunities to spend real time away would not come up often.

"OK. I will check on things tomorrow and it nothing looks important we will head out on Saturday. You need to check with Mom and Dad and see if that is enough warning."

Aurora's smile lit up the room. She had been hoping to convince Hermione to try and fix things with her parents for some time; she could tell how much the estrangement had hurt all three; it was overdue to be addressed.

James and Jane Granger looked over the house for the seventh or eighth time; making sure everything was perfect. They were very nervous; this was a chance to once and for all end the schism between themselves and their oldest daughter.

Hermione with Aurora right beside her apparated into the backyard of the Granger home. It was just after dusk so no one would notice. They then went and knocked on the back door.

Jane took a deep breath and moved to the door and opened it; Hermione and Aurora side by side was a picture of before and after. Giving into impulse Jane grabbed Hermione in a hug while James hugged Aurora.

For a moment Hermione was stiff; then she melted and hugged her mother and began to cry. She looked at her mother and saw that she was crying as well. Suddenly what had seemed so hard and so far away was easy and right there.

"Mom." "Honey." "Dad." "Baby."

Aurora stood back and smiled through her tears as Hermione and her parents all shared a big hug. What had seemed so far off was here.

They all sat in the living room; Hermione snuggled between her parents on the sofa and Aurora in the big chair. Hermione took a big breath then let it out.

"It was so stupid. I should have tried so much harder to convince you how important it was for you to leave England."

James and Jane both shook their heads. James sighed.

"We should have demanded more details; and we should have taken account the fact that you were very unlikely to overestimate a threat. But our behavior afterwards was so stupid and senseless. As was our fear of making the first move to try and patch things up. But honey, your magic is so beyond us that we were always scared of it. But that was our problem; we should have never have blamed you for it. We have heard enough stories lately about how bad that war was; and a lot of how you were always in the middle. Things you never told us; and we can understand why. We would have demanded you leave that world and who knows what would have happened. Voldermort was a threat to everyone everywhere – he would have gone on just like Hitler tried to do to conquer everyone everywhere. And the destruction that could have occurred before he was taken down could have been more terrible then either of the world wars."

Hermione smiled softly. "So many wizards ran or hid during the war; the ones that stood and fought were in the minority for certain. One of the things that Arthur worked hard for and I am as well is making sure that if another Voldermort shows up sometime in the future he is taken down right away. For so long Fudge and those other idiots at the Ministry tried to ignore everything. For a long time it was Harry, myself, the Weasley's and Dumbledore that fought the war. Virtually no one else. And too many that did died. Sirius Black and many others; Severus Snape. It has been hard for me to come to grips with that time; many others as well are still affected by it. Ron Weasley left England for Europe and hardly ever comes back anymore."

Aurora perked up at that name. "Hermione, wasn't he your first Boyfriend?"

"Yes he was. But it never got all that serious and we broke up before the final battle."

Jane sighed. "We kept hearing stories about the Golden Trio. I am guessing that a lot of them were either over blown or the real truth has never gotten out?"

Hermione shrugged. "Some were for certain; Ron told part of his story and so did Harry. But neither of them have ever told it all. And I pretty much have not said anything about it. Even though every year some publishers try and convince me to do it."

James looked at her. "Honey, yours is an important story. We have been told by many people that you for all intents and purposes planed the war for the Order of Phoenix. That story needs to be told. If only to show people what it was really like and to hopefully drive home the point of how wrong it was to force teenagers to fight a war while the government and their seniors tried to ignore it."

Hermione shook her head. "I will write it one day; years from now. When I have the time and the inclination. It's just not that important right now."

The conversation became more general and less important. Hermione and Aurora would share a bedroom and before long they headed to bed.

Curled up on her own bed, watching Hermione climb into the temporary bed put in there, Aurora felt it was time to ask a question that she had wanted the answer to for a long time.

"Hermione, were you ever attracted to Draco?'

Hermione giggled. "Nope. I mean he was always gorgeous but that never meant much to me. And right away he looked down his nose at me for being as he called it a 'mudblood.' So it never happened. To me it's funny that he found himself attracted to me later on; I never saw it but then no one else did either. For what it's worth, I do not think what he feels about you has anything to do with me. He has really changed from what he was during the war."

Aurora nodded. "That is what I think as well. But I still need to figure out how I feel about him as well."

"Aurora, you are only 15. You have lots of time to figure that out. There is no hurry."

The next two weeks were wonderful for all of them. Finally a family once again they did numerous things together. Hermione and Aurora and Jane did a fair amount of shopping; and all of them went out together for various activities.

Aurora contacted Victoria and they got together; she had missed her friend. Then they went out with Hermione and Aurora had to laugh as her friend was clearly somewhat intimidated by Hermione.

Hermione very much enjoyed her vacation; and returned rested and ready to go. Aurora also realized something very important; the magical world was where she belonged. She knew that now; she would always treasure her friendships and would not let them go; but she belonged here and that was where she would stay.

Aurora had also come to the conclusion that she wanted to try a relationship with Draco. But being only 15 that meant that it would be complicated. With a ferociously protective sister who happened to be the Minister of Magic in the middle. So she knew she had to have it out with Hermione first. She waited for one Sunday when they were all together and told Hermione that she wanted to talk.

Hermione had an idea of what Aurora wanted to talk about so she took her up to the nursery where she was putting Victoria to bed for her afternoon nap.

"OK, Aurora I can kind of guess what you want to talk about. You have decided to give Draco a try."

Aurora smiled. Hermione was getting to know her so well.

"I thought I should first talk to you since you are the one that would subdivide Draco if he misbehaves."

Hermione smiled – a very scary smile. "He should be so lucky that I would be that merciful. The parts would come off very painfully, I can assure you."

Sometimes Aurora wondered about how Hermione had gone through the war. Very little was said by anyone about what, outside of planning it, she had done. Aurora had a feeling that she had done a lot of things that no one really knew about. Her sister could be very scary sometimes; and Aurora suspected that it was not an act at all. Her sister could and would commit mayhem if necessary.

"So since I am only 15 I can guess that I am somewhat limited in options?"

"Exactly correct. Holding hands and some light kissing is all that will happen; anymore and Draco starts losing bits."

Aurora shivered. Her sister was serious. She owled Draco right after; imploring him to behave when he was around.

Hermione told Lucius later that night in bed.

"Aurora has decided to give a relationship with Draco a chance. I have told her that it will be very limited due to her age. And I will have a conversation with Draco as well."

"I wonder if it will be as entertaining as your last one was?"

"This time it will be private. No eavesdropping. And if Draco is not serious, he will lose bits."

Lucius for the hundredth time realized that he had married a very scary woman. He owled Draco the next day.

'Son, I know that you are happy that Aurora is going to give a relationship with you a chance. But be warned: Hermione will be talking to you first and you have got to be very careful of what you say. She seemed very cheerful about the possibility of removing some of your parts if you misbehave.'

Draco had been thinking about moving back to England even over getting to know Aurora; he had never really been that comfortable on the continent. One of the largest potion companies in England had been courting him for a while; he had decided to take advantage of their latest offer. He could stay at the manor and commute. And he could see Aurora every day. The owl from his father certainly got his attention. He hoped that Hermione would not need to reinforce the threats she had made previously.

Draco floo'd into the Manor and found Hermione waiting for him. He could not figure out if she somehow knew he was coming or it was just his bad luck.

"Draco. We need to talk."

Heeding his fathers advice and his own sense of self protection he decided to be very careful. He sat in a chair in the study and waited.

"Draco I will be very clear about this. Aurora is only 15; you will be careful and you will control yourself. If you do not you will regret it. Is that clear?"

He nodded. Then she walked out of the room. Puzzled he looked around. Then he got up and left the room. She was nowhere in sight. That was too easy. Then he began to think about it. Slowly realization came. She had deliberately not done what he had expected her to do. He knew what that meant- she would be watching very carefully.

Aurora came down the stairs and spotted Draco. She smiled and tripped to him. Then reached up and kissed him softly.

"Well, I guess you know the rules. So do I. So what can we do?"

Draco smiled. Suddenly things looked better. "I guess we just talk and be together."

"Works for me."


End file.
